1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an impeller puller adapted to facilitate the removal of impellers from the body or housing of various liquid pumps.
2. Background of the Invention
Impellers are used in various types of liquid pumps. Various removal tools have been devised to aid in the removal of impellers from liquid pumps for repair or replacement. These tools generally share the common goal of making it easier to remove the impeller without requiring the disassembly of the entire pump. An additional goal of prior art impeller removal tools was to remove the impeller without damaging it. An ideal removal tool would also be simple and easy to use, capable of safely removing an impeller quickly, and easy to repair. The present invention accomplishes all of these goals because it is effective at quickly removing impellers without damage, while reducing the parts of the tool from those of the prior art in order to improve ease of use, maintenance and reparability.